


The Spider's woven web (Peter parker x Michelle jones)

by sunkenve061



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Hurt Michelle Jones, Hurt Peter Parker, Identity Reveal eventually, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker has PTSD, Peter Parker is Spider-Man, Precious Peter Parker, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Michelle Jones, Protective Peter Parker, Sinister six eventually, michelle jones has spider powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 16:10:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkenve061/pseuds/sunkenve061
Summary: after tony starks sacrifice to save the world, peter parker is left alone with no one to relate to. event's unflold giving him something he never thought could happen, a person with power's identical to his, but this person is closer to him then he thinksbasically Michelle jones get's adopted by the parkers and get's spider powers, it's a slow burn. comment for opinion on the current story and if you want me to continue, thank you! (Avenger's Endgame SPOILERS)





	The Spider's woven web (Peter parker x Michelle jones)

Chapter 1 Mj/Michelle jones POV:

Click, the door huts. “Mum, Danial I’m home” I yell down the hall. “I got the milk and eggs you asked me to get.” I stand in the hall listening for an answer. No answer, oh well they must be out, I guess. I walk down the hall to the living room with a book in hand. I walk to the couch and look up. There on the couch is my mother’s body lying protectively in front of Danial’s, both with a bullet in the head.

I run to my mother and Danial’s side, tears beginning to fall from my face at a rapid pace as my legs begin to quiver. My legs give way and I fall next to their body’s, tears falling like a storm. “no, no you can’t be gone, I need you I have no one else, NO ONE, please” I say with my body shaking as I hug their body’s. “this has to be a bad dream right yeah I will just wake up in a few seconds and it will all be over, NO, NO, NO, PLEASE! My body shakes more and more as I relies the truth, I whimper one last time.  
Then I scream.

Peter parker POV: an hour earlier

I shoot my arm forward as I shoot another web to swing. “hay Peter found anything you need my help for” says Ned through the com as I swing again. 

“no Ned nothing yet, hay what do you think where goanna do for the science assignment this year because I don’t have any ideas right down” I say back. I swing once more onto the ledge of a building and crouch down, overlooking the area.

“we could build a web shooter”

“ned we have already done that, I know we got really great grades for it, but we can’t do that twice, then the teachers might get suspicious”

“ohh yeah, we don’t want that, could we build a repulser like Tony Stark, that would be soooo cool!”

My body flinch after the mention of the name, it’s been six months since the battle at the avenger’s compound, were Tony stark, my mentor, took his final stand and saved us all.  
“oh my god Peter I’m so sorry, I’m so stupid damit!”

“no Ned it’s all right” I say back, body still shaking a bit. “It’s just can we do something normal for change and not something superhero related, it just keeps bring back the memories, you know?”

“ok, sure well what we gonna do” ned says back.

Suddenly my spider sense goes off, and I look around the area from the ledge, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. “hay Ned, might need your help, my spider sense is telling me there’s something happening close, but I can’t see anything different, could you see why?” I say to Ned.

I hear a sudden sound of rapid typing over the com. Ned begins to speak “gotcha, there is some suspicious activity north of where you are.” “Wait! you know that guy with the weird gontlet at homecoming?” ask’s Ned.  
“yeah why?”

“he’s currently robbing a bank a few blocks south from you.”

“on it!” I say as I jump of the ledge and shoot a web to swing. I swing again and then Ned ask’s “what about the suspicious activity.” I continue to swing and the answer his question “let the cops handle it.” “Oh ok, I’ve got homework to do anyway, call me if you need me” says Ned wearily.

A beep sounds as the com turns off, I continues to swing until I get to a building’s ledge across from the bank.  
“Hay Karren?”

“hello Peter.”

“could you scan the bank to see if there are any hostages”

“yes Peter”  
I wait for Karren to complete the scan.

“there are currently 24 hostages, in the building, is there anything else you would like me to do for you.”

“no thanks Karren.” I swing down to the bank and walk into the lobby. The hostages all cheer as I walk in.” yay Spider-man is here to save us” says a little girl on the floor. I smile behind my mask, but then my spider sense goes off telling me to move, I jump up onto the selling just to see a blast go right under me heading to the little girl and her mother. No, no not happening, I shoot two webs towards the girl and her mother and pull them out of the way as the blast hits.

“hay bug what happened to your pyjama’s?” says a voice behind me. I turn around and see the shocker.

“hay they weren’t pyjama’s!” I answer back.

“whatever it’s kind of a shame your back in town, cause now we have to deal with you again.”

“ok, changing the subject, where’d you get the new gloves? Cause I kind want to know so I can stop you and the other criminals.”

“oh, you mean these?” he answers and points the gantlets up to me, and fires.

“eeeeee!” I say as I jump onto one of the walls in the bank. “don’t do that! You could make the celling collapse on everyone!”

“why don’t you leave bug, some of us got make a living somehow, remember what tomes said.” He growls “after all I’m the shocker!” he then punches the ground with one of the gauntlet’s triggering cracks to appear on the buildings supports. OH no not again, I got to get these people out of here.  
“peter the structural support of the building is at 48%” say’s Karren.

“I can see that Karren, switch to web grenade’s and show me the most damaged areas of the building.”

4 of the 9 pillars are suddenly highlighted on my mask’s Hud showing the weakest points of the building. I shoot two web grenades at two of the pillars before my Spidey sense tells me to move. I jump to the ground near a man and women hugging each other in fear.

“hay guy’s it will be ok ill get everyone out of here” my Spidey sense triggered again, and I look up to have my face met with a metal fist. I go flying back into one of the banks walls. I look up to see more cracks appear on the celling. I’ve got to get everyone out of here, but to do that I have to at least slow shocker, think peter. I get up and shoot two 2 web grenades at the other two pillar’s and shoot two more at the celling to slow the building eventual collapse. I look up to see a beam coming at me, I jump out of the way just in time. 

“Karren switch to taser webs.” My web shooters make a beep as they successfully change to the new type of web, I then shoot two at shockers gauntlets.  
“what the hell bug, ahhhh I’m goanna kill you!” he growls, I shoot a web to the celling and swing towards shocker. I land in front of him, and he pulls up his fist and tries to punch me and misses, I kick my leg under him tripping him up. As he is on the ground, I shot a web onto his chest to him from moving. Ok Peter you got that problem sorted, now to get everyone out of here.

“ok everyone please could you get up and head to the door.” I say to the hostages. They all begin to get up and rush to the door, but all the movement triggers more cracks on the building’s roof.

“No no no, everyone move now!” I yell. All the people start to scream as the run to the door, trying to be the first out  
“mum, where are you? I cant’s see you.” Yells a little girl who I recognise as the one from before. I run toward her and shoot more webs to celling, hoping they will hold enough for me to be able to get to the little girl. I reach the girl and crouch down in front of her.  
“hay there, do you want me to help you find your mum and get you out of here” I whisper.

She has tears on her face, she gives a small nod. I look up to see some of the webs straining. I’ve got to get her and Shocker out of her now. “ok I’m goanna have to pick you up if that’s ok.” She nods again. I pick her up and run to Shocker who is at the other end of the bank struggling.  
“I’m going to kill you for this bug” he yells. He keeps struggling. I web his mouth and pick him up and begin to run to the door.

Crack. A piece of the celling falls in front of the door, blocking my way out. I look to the little girl in my arm to see her crying. “hay it’s all right, now we get to go the fun way out okay. Hold on!” I whisper to the little girl.  
“Karren what’s the fastest way out of here?”  
“the fastest way out Is through the northern window” say’s the AI. I shoot webs at the northern window covering and shoot two swing webs at either side of it. Ok Peter, this theoretically should work, the web on the window should stop glass from hurting the girl, me and Mr Shockey. I pull back with the two webs in hand as the girl is holding my chest and shocker on my back. I get to a point where I can’t pull back anymore, then I let go. I shoot forwards to the window, legs straight and arms covering the girl. My legs break the glass on impact but the webbing on the window stops the glass from hurting the little girl. As I enter the outside, I look to the nearest lamp post and shoot a web to swing with the little girl held to my chest in one arm.

I get to the font of the bank and land on the ground, emergency personal swarming the area. I look up to see a woman running towards me. Tears of sadness turning to joy in her eyes. “Daisy!” the women yells as she runs towards me. The little girl in my arm looks up and screams with joy “MUMY.” The little girl who I presume is Daisy jumps out of my arms and runs towards her mother, a smile spreads on my face as the mother picks up her little girl and hugs her, she looks at me and mouths thank you, I nod. I put shocker down next to a car and write a note saying from your friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man.

I shoot a web to a lamppost and begin to swing.  
“hay Karren can you please send a message to Ned asking were the suspicious activity was?”  
“yes Peter, message sent.” There is a instant Bing sound signalling the receiving of a message.  
“a message from Ned has been received would you like me to open it?”  
“yes Karren” I say back as I swing to another building.  
Ned’s message opens showing directions to the area. I begin to swing to the area, after 10 minutes I land on the street, I see an elderly woman walking along the street. I run over to her

“umm, excuse me mam not to be rude but I was wondering if you’ve heard or seen anything suspicious in the last hour?” I ask.

“well I did see two strange men go into that house, haven’t seen them in the area before and I heard a few loud sound’s not long ago and then a young women that is the daughter of the family that lives’ in there just walked in there about two minutes ago” says the women while pointing at a house which I assume is what she means.

“thank you, mam, I’ll g.” suddenly I hear a scream originating from the house, I turn and run to the building. The door is already open, so I run down the hall and see a young woman leaning over two body’s, I can’t see her face. The young women turns to look at me and I am met with the face of Michelle jones staring at me, tears flowing down her face, sadness in her eyes. Then she collapses on the floor.

I stand in shock for a few seconds, then run over to her and crouch down. I put her head on my lap look and up at the two body’s, a mother and child holding each other, looks of horror on their dead faces.

“Karren scan for life signs!” I say, tears falling from my face under the mask. I had failed to protect Michelle’s family because I was an idiot, I shouldn’t have gone after the shocker, I didn’t look out for the little guy.

“Michelle jones is the only life sign in the building besides yourself, her heart rate is spiking rapidly, medical assistance advised.” Say’s the AI. Tears keep flowing from my face, I pick Michelle up in my arms and run out the building.

“Karren contact the police and get them here now; I need to get Michelle to the hospital! Show the closets hospital and show me the quickest route there!” I say to the AI as I jump up and shoot a web to begin swinging. A highlighted line in red appears in front of me showing me the direction of the hospital.

When I arrive, I run through the hospital door’s with Michelle still in my arm. I call for a nurse as I crouch down with Michelle in my arms, tears keep rushing down my face under the mask. A nurse looks up from a computer and run’s out of the office. The nurse crouch’s down in front of me.  
“thank you, Spider-Man, we will take it from here, do you know what happened to her.” Says the nurse who crouched down in front of me. Two more people who I assume are doctors run down a hall with a stretcher between them heading towards us.  
“she, she collapsed in front of me, there were two body’s next her which I assume they were family” I say with my voice clearly wavering. The women notice’s me clearly trying keep a hold of my self barely, she grabs my face with two hands and forces me to look up at her.  
“hay it’s ok, you saved this young woman and that’s all that matters ok.” Say’s the nurse, I nod barley. The two doctors arrive and take Michelle from my arms and put her on the stretcher, the nurse get’s up with them and tells them to head with her.

I exit out of the building and jump on one of the hospitals walls and crawl up to the roof as fast as I can.  
When I reach the top, I take off my mask, that is practically soaked from the tears and throw it on the roof. my heart Is beating rapidly in quick succession. my body begins to shake continuously, showing symptoms of a panic attack.

“Peter your having another panic attack, would you like me to contact miss Potts?” my AI ask’s. my breathing becomes ecstatic stopping me from forming words. “contacting miss Potts now.” I mange to hear before I black out cold.

**Author's Note:**

> i intend to write more chapter's if people enjoy the story, but i do have school and stuff so please dont exspect reguler updates, thank you.


End file.
